


Behind the Door

by mean_whale



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: John returns to the flat after Sherlock's death.





	Behind the Door

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was originally posted on my Tumblr (either strawberry-cum or pornorosso, can't remember which), and currenly no longer exists anywhere else.

Everything is as it always was and as it should be; papers are scattered all over the living room, the kitchen is a mess, and there is a head in the fridge. The furniture stands exactly where it always has. There’s a skull staring at the room with its empty eyes. A laptop waits on the table.

It’s not sunny outside but there’s light. The room is dark. The view from the window is as boring as it always was, the details of the sky changing with the day.

It is all coloured grey.

The worst thing, however, is the silence. There are no footsteps to be heard. No unusual experimenting going on. The violin stays untouched and quiet. Silence is everywhere. It wraps around him, tighter and tighter, until he can’t breathe.

John sits down. He lowers his head and weeps.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [my writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html)


End file.
